


Valentine's: In Full Bloom

by vahlia (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Kise comes in a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day was always a day Momoi had enjoyed with her friends, but this year, without them, it was different. This year she wanted it to mean more than that, and she hoped that he thought so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's: In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for a lovely friend of mine!
> 
> I am such a sucker for AUs especially when it comes to Aomomo so here's a college/uni one.
> 
> This is my first time publishing something too so please bear with me uwu!

Momoi walked through the campus grounds, feeling slightly suffocated by the atmosphere; it was finally Valentine’s Day. Though usually she would have gladly accepted the event, even showing some enthusiasm for the day, this year was the very opposite. Back in her high school days she made the effort to prepare things for her friends, often receiving presents back; she always secretly looked forward to the over the top bouquet from Kise, chocolate truffles from Kuroko (though it was no secret that she loved those) and even the carefully selected charms Midorima would buy for Momoi’s favourite bracelet. However, now that they were all separated, this wasn’t the case. Though the distance and new responsibilities hadn’t stopped Kise from sending her a very emoticon-heavy text message with the promise of him treating her to dinner the next time they meet. 

She couldn’t help but feel a little dejected that the day had even less meaning to her now, and the person that could have alleviated her spirits, the one person she had wanted this day to mean something to, looked as if he was oblivious as to what month it even was.

Aomine sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, lazily leaning back in his chair grimacing as love struck girls and their equally besotted boyfriends passed him. His expression visibly brightened when Momoi placed her bag in the seat next to his, though it quickly returned to his easy trademark smirk. Much of their lunch was spent with Aomine complaining over the very same atmosphere that was getting on her nerves too, though it was for very different reasons. Momoi tried to subtly hint as to why they acted as they did, trying to all but scream in his face about the significance of the day. This seemed to be to no avail as he continued to grumble, resulting in Momoi’s morale to fall by the minute. She felt like things couldn’t have gotten any worse; that was until she saw the snickering group of guys walking towards Aomine.

Making themselves feel quite at home on their table they started interrogating Aomine, questions all surrounding Momoi. Snide comments were thrown about including how he “Finally went for it” and how she was “Just his type”. Confused, she looked back to Aomine she could see the anger radiating off him in waves, his jaw tight, eyes dark. A final comment of “I’m getting her next” caused him to snap, as he slammed his fists onto the table, effectively shutting them up, along with half of the people nearby. “She’s not like that okay? She’s nothing so leave her alone!” he yelled, not registering the weight of his words, and what exactly he had just claimed. Momoi stood up, her feet shaking as she took in Aomine’s outburst. ‘Nothing, she’s nothing’ and with that she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and the tears spilling over, despite using all of her will to hold them in.

“Satsuki, no – I didn’t mean -” she had promptly cut him off when she turned to leave, walking out of the cafeteria with the shred of dignity she felt she had left (she didn’t want to attract any more attention than the whole fiasco already had). As she walked she could hear the sounds of Aomine cursing and the beginnings of a physical fight. On a normal day she would have ran back to stop him, holding him back and then scolding him, but she continued to walk on; at that moment, she didn’t even have the heart to look him in the eyes.

Luckily for her, Momoi had no lectures after the lunch hour, and thus most of her time was spent bundled in her duvet in an attempt for the warmth to ease the cold dread that filled her after the whole cafeteria incident. She thought back to all the times she had with him: their adventures as children, how he held her when she cried, him accompanying her shopping despite his utter hatred for the activity. Was she really just nothing to him? Was all of that just an act to him? The more Momoi contemplated it the more she confused herself. Not being able to stand this feeling anymore she got up to go find him, to make sure that she knew the truth once and for all. 

Momoi shivered as she opened her door, despite wearing a thick cardigan, scarf and warm boots she could still feel the chill to her toes. The dorm hallway was calm, noises of muted television shows seeping through the thin walls, with the occasional chatter of people talking. She walked outside, looking up to the stars that adorned the sky, the moon softly illuminating the thick veil of night; the puffs of her breath rising to meet the twinkling lights above. Before she could take another step out into the night she was stopped by a sound; or rather a voice she knew all too well.

“Took you long enough Satsuki,” Aomine called from behind her, causing Momoi to spin on her heels, startled at the sudden voice. He was sat by the wall, but rose to his feet in order to face Momoi, clearly his purpose still in mind as he approached her. She, on the other hand, still stood dumfounded, her mind going totally blank, her own mission dissolved after finding that Aomine was, in fact, in the very last place she would’ve expected him to be in. “Wh - What are you doing here?” she whispered harshly, knowing that it was late at night. He simply smirked back at the surprise on her face “I was told it was too late to visit you, something about indecency…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, grumbling about how they’d gotten the wrong idea. 

Momoi couldn’t help but giggle at his bashfulness, belatedly realising how pale the clouds of his own breath were. Her face blanched, “Wait! How long have you been waiting out here for?!” she shrieked, placing both her hands on his face, feeling the cold from his cheeks seep into her fingers. But Aomine, being the carefree person he was, – or as she would have put it, ‘careless’ – simply rolled his eyes, and turned his head to look up, effectively removing Momoi’s hands from his face “That doesn’t matter. But I did want to see you so, here.” 

She hadn’t noticed the hand hidden behind his back which was now in front of her as he thrust a very large, colourful bouquet towards Momoi. She gaped at the sight in front of her, and looked up at Aomine, who wouldn’t meet her own gaze. “Did- did Kise ask you to do this for me?” she questioned, cautious as she eyed the blooming flowers carefully enclosed in spotty cellophane film, a pink ribbon holding it all together. “What? Of course not! Why in hell would I do anything for that guy!?” he yelled but then, regaining his composure he took a deep breath. 

“No, I chose them,” remorse filling his eyes as he turned to look at her “and plus, you always looked so happy when you got flowers so I thought they’d cheer you up or something,” he mumbled the last bit, his gaze again failing to meet her own. 

Momoi took the flowers from his still outstretched hand, placing them on the ground next to her so she could hug him. For a second Aomine stood motionless, but eventually returned her embrace. He kept mentioning how he was sorry, trying to clarify the situation, but Momoi only smiled and shook her head in forgiveness, and she chastised herself for even having any doubts about him in the first place. For ultimately he was here, picking her up when she felt down, no different to any other time in the past. And she knew, if there was anything in the world that she could put her full trust in, it was in the fact that he’d be there for her; she knew it was in him. 

After reconciling with Aomine, Momoi walked up to her dorm, feeling a lot lighter than she had before, truthfully, than she had felt in a long time. She clutched the bouquet to her chest, admiring the flowers in full bloom, a rarity in February. Hyacinths, irises, chrysanthemums, pansies, carnations, and the red tulips, that Aomine claimed ‘reminded him of her’. Smiling she continued on her path down the hallway, until a certain realisation stopped her in her tracks.

Momoi had once taken an extreme liking to flowers, during their middle school days; she had acquired a phase of discovering the meanings of them, loving the idea that messages could be conveyed through such beauty. She would never stop talking about them, and Aomine would never stop complaining about it. Being the romantic that she was, she often voiced out her own dreams of being given flowers, Aomine often snorting at the thought, making a joking remark as a result. She never expected that he’d remember them, much less to remember them now.

Hyacinths; purple ones, which said he was sorry, though he had already said so countless times during their embrace. The irises, carnations and chrysanthemums, all of them represented an aspect of love or beauty. The pansies were a sign of first love. And the red tulips; the ones that he had associated with her, were a declaration of love. Momoi didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. She hadn’t anticipated such a cheesy gesture (even she could admit it was) and surely it was no coincidence that he had picked the flowers that had all professed the same thing. It finally made sense why he was so adamant in refusing to meet her eyes. She could picture him looking (and most likely feeling) so out of place in a florist’s, the image so ridiculous that she couldn’t help but laugh. She quietened down when she had remembered why he had put himself through that, it was for her and that fact alone was in her eyes the most meaningful message.

Aomine was usually a straight forward guy, he wouldn’t be afraid to speak his mind and to be blunt even in the tensest of situations. As a result, these actions of his, a subtle message rather than a bold declaration, seemed out of character to her. She wouldn’t have minded if he was his head strong self when it came to the affirmation of his own feelings she had thought, as she continued to gaze at vibrant red tulips, but this, was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the flower meaning trope is so overused but I had to, it's such a cute idea! 
> 
> I hope anyone who reads this likes it! Comment on your thoughts? Thanks!


End file.
